Silent Noise
by Xx.Kari.Ry.xX
Summary: He's a very... Sparkly? man. Clearly gay. His dark hair is in carefully styled spikes and his eyes are lined in expertly applied black coal. I don't have any time to process him further before his eyes narrow. As I walk up to the bar, he says something but he moves his lips too fast and I don't catch his words. Oh, did I mention that I'm deaf? (AU, AH, may be OOC)
1. Deaf

Silent Noise

Chapter One: Deaf

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Monday, August 6**

I walk into the bar, my notebook clenched tightly in my hand as I weave my way through all the men and women who think that all their problems will just disappear if they drink themselves into oblivion. I shake my head in disgust and continue to the bar. I catch the attention of the nicest looking bartender. He's a very... Sparkly? man. Clearly gay. Most gays are really accepting. At least, the ones I've met are... His dark hair is in carefully styled spikes and his eyes are lined in expertly applied black coal. I don't have any time to process him further before his eyes narrow. As I walk up to the bar, he says something but he moves his lips too fast and I don't catch his words.

Oh, yeah, did I mention that I'm deaf? No? Well, you know now.

Anyway, as soon as I'm standing in front of him I hand him my notebook. I wait anxiously as he reads, watching him carefully, analyzing every change in expression. I know what he's reading and the words I'd written earlier can't be too common for him to "hear."

_I'm Ariana Taylor but I go by Ari. I'm looking for a job doing whatever except waitressing. I'm deaf so that wouldn't work well. I'm 18 so I can't serve drinks but I've been cleaning up after little kids my whole life so I have no problems with even the worst bathroom. I don't care what the pay is or what the benefits are, I just need to be out the house._

He finally looks up and motions for my pen. I give it to him and he writes for a moment before handing me back both objects.

**I'm Magnus Bane. I own this place so I have to look after my own which is the only reason why I have to pry. Why do you have to be out of the house? Why are you so desperate for a job?**

I bite my lip and look at the paper as I try to figure out a way to answer him without lying and without revealing anything. Finally, I touch the pen to paper.

_I have some things at home that require me to absent for a few hours a day at least. If there's no chance of you hiring me can you just tell me that now so I can go look somewhere else? I only have today to look._

I slide the notebook back to him and he writes once more.

**I didn't say that. I have a right to be suspicious... Okay, you can have a week to prove yourself and if that goes well then you're officially hired.**

_Okay, when do I start? What will I be doing?_

**You can start now; we could use the help. And you'll be getting the drinks. As long as you don't hand alcohol directly to the customer, I can honestly say that you're not serving it so, that way, I'm not breaking any laws.**

I decide right then that I really like this Magnus guy.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Friday, August 9**

Magnus comes up to me as I set a drink down and slide it, as he taught me, so it lands, without losing a drop of the amber liquid, in front of the buyer; accepting a nod of thanks from the regular.

My hopefully-soon-to-be boss hands me the mini spiral notebook that we've adopted as our "ComBook," which he came up with and wrote on the front... Don't ask, I have no idea.

**You've done good, and gotten a hell of a lot of tips so that's always a good thing, so you're hired.**

_Officially?_

***nods***

_Did you seriously just write *nods*?_

**Well it's right there on the paper...**

I stare incredulously at the arrow pointing from his most recent message to the word in question, which he circled... A lot... Looking up at him, I raise an eyebrow, biting my lip to try to keep myself from laughing. He gives me a deceptively innocent smile but then his eyes dart over my shoulder and his smile widens. I turn to see a man walking towards us, his black hair almost covering his sapphire blue eyes. Turning back to Magnus, I tap his arm and, when he looks at me, mouth "Boyfriend?" He smirks and I read his lips as he says "Hopefully." I smile to myself and leave them to it, sort-of-but-not-really serving drinks.

After about an hour, I feel a tap on my shoulder and one of the other bartenders, a platinum-blonde named Camille, hands me a note.

**Ari**

**I know you haven't looked at a clock but your shift has been over for half an hour. Meet me in my office (you're not in trouble), lets see if Cam will actually get off her ass and do something for once.**

**Magnus :)**

Yes, he actually drew a smiley face. Oh. My. God.

I nod at Camille and head back to Magnus' office, which has a one-way window and, knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he put that in there so he could have sex and satisfy his exhibitionist side. Seriously, that's probably it. Sure enough, when I walk in, I encounter a smirking Magnus leaning against his desk and a blushing Blue Eyes sitting on the couch that's less than 4 feet from the overly-large oak desk.

I laugh my silent laugh and give my new boss a look. His smirk widened when I show him the note.

"Camille always did have the absolute worst timing... Anyway, I wanted you in here because I found out that my l- that Alexander here knows sign language because his little brother is deaf."

I look at Alexander and sign, 'He is? How old is he?'

'Nine' he responds, 'And I go by Alec, which Magnus refuses to acknowledge.'

'Yeah, he's a little intense...'

'So I've noticed'

Alec stands and walks closer to us.

'So Magnus tells me you've been working here for a week?'

'That was a test period. I got officially hired today.'

He rolls his eyes. 'Oh please, he was planning on hiring you since the end of the first day. He likes you. I think his exact words were, "She's got balls, I like that."'

I laugh and Magnus waves a hand, getting my attention.

"Okay, I feel like you two are talking about me."

"Yes," Alec tells him, making sure I can read his lips, "we are."

"What are you saying?!" He whines. I stifle a laugh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: So, my 2nd TMI fanfic. I actually got the idea for this from A Napkin's Worth A Thousand Words which is amazing and you should read it despite the fact that is hasn't been updated in over a year and stop at chapter 28 :( Nevertheless, it's totally worth it. Please Review…**

**-Kari**


	2. Him

Silent Noise

Chapter Two: Him

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Monday, August 12**

A smile touches my lips as Alec walks up to the bar and sits on the stool in front of me.

'Hi Alec.' I sign to him, getting his favorite -root beer- for him.

'Hey,' He pauses a moment to take a drink then signs, 'My brother is coming in a minute or two so can I have a whiskey for him?'

Instead of answering, I set the alcohol in front of him.

'Bad day?' I ask.

'Not for me.' At my curious expression he smiles a little and signs, 'Jace and his girlfriend just broke up after he caught her cheating with her best friend. I'm just trying to help him get over her.'

'So you take him to a bar where he can see you and your boyfriend all couple-y?'

'Magnus knows what's going on so it shouldn't be a problem.'

I raise my hands to reply but just then a hand shoots out and picks up the whiskey next to Alec. I read Alec lips as he introduces us and Jace reaches out a hand, shaking his blonde hair from golden eyes. As soon as mine touches his to shake, my eyes dart up to his and the world freezes; everything around us falls away and I feel my heart skip a beat or two.

"H-hi." He says after a moment. I blink and pull my hand back as if burned.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Still Monday, August 12 (A few hours later)**

I get home an hour late and open the front door as quietly as possible. It's no use. As soon as it's open, I'm yanked inside and suddenly he's there, screaming at me. I try to read his lips even as fear courses through me and tears run down my pale cheeks. I catch the word "late" so I try to tell him that the bar was busy and that Magnus kept me back so I could help but he didn't listen. I struggle but after the first hit, I resign myself to yet another sleepless, pain-filled night.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, guys, I just felt that was a good place to end the chapter… Also, I just want to say that Husky puppies are adorable and fluffy and cute and fantastic and very, very distracting. Seriously. My Husky, Loki, refuses to let me go anywhere in the house without following at my heels… I suppose that's a good thing though because it's because I'm hiding from him that I started the 2nd chapter at all…**

**Anyway, please review my lovelies :)**

**-K**


	3. Her

Silent Noise

Chapter Three: Her

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Tuesday, August 13**

**(at the bar)**

"Ari, what happened?" Magnus demands as soon as he sees the bruise practically covering the right side of my face. I wave him off and head toward the bar but he grabs my arm and spins me around, so he can inspect my eye. I shrug his hand off but stay put so he won't grab me again.

"Ariana," He says gently, "You have to get this checked out. And don't think I missed the way you were limping when you came in or how you can't breathe right."

Immediately, I shake my head and back away from him.

"Listen, Alec's little sister, Izzy, is in really close to graduating from Med School. I can call her and she'll check you out and it will all be off record." Without waiting for my answer, he takes out his cell and turns away from me slightly so I can't see his lips. I silently curse him and then start coming up with a cover story.

**(Still at the bar)**

'Okay,' Izzy signs to me. 'You've got a couple bruised ribs, a twisted ankle, and lots of bruises. Nothing's broken though so that's a plus. Now, what happened.'

I shake my head but she persists. After about five minutes of trying to get me to tell, she finally loses her temper.

'How the hell am I supposed to help you, Ariana, if you won't tell what's wrong?! Unless you fell or something, I can't think of any-' Her hands freeze halfway through the sign and her eyes dart up to mine. 'Please tell me that I'm wrong.'

'It depends,' I sign, 'What are you thinking?'

'Did someone hit you?'

'I can't answer that.'

'Can't or won't?'

'Can't.'

'Is it a boyfriend?'

'No.'

'Is it-'

'Izzy! Stop, I'm fine.'

'You're not fine, Ari, if you're getting abused! You need to tell someone! There's no reason for you to keep living like this!'

'Yes there is! If I leave, there is a little girl who will have no one left and he'll probably turn to her. I have to stay because I have nowhere that I can take her where he won't find us.'

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Wednesday, August 14**

**(at home)**

"You're not working today. Text your boss and tell him that something came up. I have something to do so you'll stay with Kera." He tells me before grabbing his jacket and leaving. I look at the clock; 8:45am. I should be asleep right now. I sigh but pull out my phone anyway.

_Can't work today, something came up._

His reply is almost immediate.

**U ok?**

_I'm fine._

**Wat came up thn?**

_There's something I need to do._

**Izzy tld me wat she thnks happnd. If its tru, u can always come 2 my place if u need 2. U no where it is, right?**

_Thanks. And yes, I remember where it is. I just happen to have an extra person with me today that I can't bring to the bar._

**A kid?**

_Yea…_

**Urs? How old?**

_She's 3._

**Wats her name?**

_Is this relevant or are you just curious now?_

**Curious. So wats her name?**

_Kera Amoura Taylor. Kera means "Pure" and Amour means " Love"._

**Thts a BA name. U come up w/ it?**

_Yea…_

**So shes urs thn?**

_Yea…_

_Magnus, I can't say anymore._

**I understand. Cya tomorrw?**

_If I can._

**Kk**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: So…. Plot twist, anyone? In case you didn't get that; 3-year-old daughter name Kera. You'll meet her next chapter, I think, and she'll be explained at some point, probably to Jace or Magnus…**

**Also, for those of you who read my other stories, you'll know that I am TERRIBLE at updating so 3 chapters in 2 days is extremely good for me… I'm probably gonna drop off the face off the Earth again sometime soon so I just want to apologize in advance for any and all unreasonably long lapses in updating…**

**Please review? Reviews make me write faster…**

**Love you all,**

** -K**


End file.
